death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Pauvina Status
Powers and Abilities Even ignoring the size of her body, she appears older than Vandalieu; if she were a human, she would be equivalent to about nine years old in age. Her Skills are equal in Level to a B-class adventurer’s, and with her already-high Attribute Values increased by Guidance: Dark Demon Creation Path, her fighting strength is at the point where she can aim for a promotion to A-class. She was given a long, thin object by Vandalieu in her dream, and she now possesses the divine protection of Garess, the God of Warriors. Divine protections are never bad, so she doesn’t mind not knowing what kind of divine protection it is. She has somehow acquired a resistance Skill that protects her from effects on her mind, but it can be assumed that she has acquired this because she is frequently in the company of Vandalieu and his companions. She has acquired the Dark Armor Heavy Club User Job; it could be assumed that this is a subtype of Club User or Magic Club User that fights while wearing Dark Copper armor. Status Current Status: * Name: Pauvina * Race: Half-Noble Orc * Age: 6 years old * Title: None * Job: Dark Armor Heavy Club User * Level: 0 * Job history: Apprentice Warrior, Warrior, Club User, Heavy Club User, Beast Club User, Guardian Warrior * Passive skills: ** Night Vision ** Superhuman Strength: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Enhanced Vigor: Level 1 ** Physical Resistance: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Increased Attack Power while equipped with a Blunt Weapon: Medium (NEW!) ** Increased Defensive Power while equipped with Metal Armor: Medium (NEW!) ** Increased Defensive Power while equipped with a Shield: Medium (NEW!) ** Mental Resistance: Level 3 (NEW!) ** Intuition: Level 1 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Club Technique: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Throwing: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Armor Technique: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Shield Technique: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Surpass Limits: Level 4 (NEW!) ** Housework: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 3 (NEW!) ** Dismantling: Level 2 (NEW!) * Unique Skills: ** Garess’s Divine Protection (NEW!) ** ■■■■■’s Divine Protection (NEW!) Previous Status: * Name: Pauvina * Race: Half-Noble Orc * Age: 5 years old * Title: None * Job: Warrior * Level: 98 * Job history: Apprentice Warrior * Passive skills: ** Night Vision ** Superhuman Strength: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Enhanced Vigor: Level 1 ** Physical Resistance: Level 1 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Club Technique: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Throwing: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Armor Technique: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Shield Technique: Level 1 (NEW!) Previous Status: (V3 Character Summary Page) * Name: Pauvina * Race: Half-Noble Orc * Age: 2 years old * Title: None * Job: None * Level: 75 * Job history: None * Passive skills: ** Night Vision ** Superhuman Strength: Level 1 ** Enhanced Vigor: Level 1 * Active skills: ** Club Technique: Level 1 ** Throwing: Level 1 Category:Status